Nondiabetic hyperglycemia (high blood glucose concentration) is an indicator of cardiovascular risk (Balkan, B. et al., 21 Diabetes Care, 360 (1998)). About 16 million Americans have type 2 diabetes. Individuals with both type 2 and type 1 diabetes have elevated blood sugar levels due to insulin regulation problems. Individuals with diabetes who practice tight blood glucose control can substantially reduce the risk of developing vascular complications of diabetes, including diabetic retinopathy (a condition which leads to blindness), diabetic nephropathy, diabetic neuropathy, and atherosclerosis.
Current methods of controlling blood glucose concentration include insulin injections, oral administration of sulfonylureas, glucophage (a biguanide drug), alpha-glucosidase inhibitors, and thiazolidinedione. Some of these therapies have serious side-effects.